<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me primogems and i'll confess your feelings on your behalf by tennssi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000403">give me primogems and i'll confess your feelings on your behalf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennssi/pseuds/tennssi'>tennssi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, post part 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennssi/pseuds/tennssi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haruka, ask me this question, will you?”</p><p>Haruka blinks in confusion. “What sort of question?”</p><p>“Repeat after me; what’s the worst decision you ever made?”</p><p>Haruka blinks in confusion yet again. “Um, what’s the worst decision you ever made?”</p><p>“Gotten within a foot of Riku while the other idols were around,” Ryo says gloomily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me primogems and i'll confess your feelings on your behalf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on this <a href="https://twitter.com/incorrect__i7/status/1353257322072535040?s=20">tweet</a> .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When the first thing Haruka sees upon walking into the convenience store is Ryo slamming his head onto the counter, he knows something is up.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad day at work?” he asks, placing a bag of candy onto the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo scans the bag without really looking at it and slides Haruka’s card at the payment terminal in a very automatic manner. “More like a bad day of my existence,” Ryo whines, “But work is fine. It’s less busy today so less people gawked at me when they saw me behind the counter.” He makes sure no one is around before he slumps in his seat again. “Haruka, ask me this question, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka blinks in confusion. “What sort of question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Repeat after me; what’s the worst decision you ever made?”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka blinks in confusion yet again. “Um, what’s the worst decision you ever made?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotten within a foot of Riku while the other idols were around,” Ryo says gloomily.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, now Haruka is <em> really </em>not following him. He wonders if Ryo has finally gone crazy from being forced to work at a convenience store to repent for his many terrible deeds.</p><p> </p><p>“When does your shift end?” Haruka asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo looks at him. “In 30 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, I’ll wait outside for you because Ryo-san, I’m going to <em> really </em> need a TLDR of what you just said.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour and a can of beer (for Ryo) and a can of soda (for Haruka) later, Haruka finally understands the reason behind his gloomy mood.</p><p> </p><p>“You tried asking Nanase out?” he asks incredulously, “I didn’t even know you like him!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo gives him a dubious stare. “Haruka, did my Riku figurines and plushies and body pillows I shamelessly displayed in my former office not give you any hints?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re obsessed with him but I didn’t know you like him like...in a romantic way,” Haruka mutters, crossing his arms as he pouts. “So, what happened? How did your attempt fail? Did Nanase reject you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He hadn’t even heard my question to reject me!” Ryo wails, “Every time I tried to strike up a conversation, <em> someone </em>appeared to interrupt us. It’s usually that younger Izumi or Kujou junior, but sometimes, other people join in too. It’s like there’s an invisible alarm that I trip over if I go even a foot near Riku.”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka raises an eyebrow. “Sounds tough.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound very sympathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well to be fair, you’re not exactly in the best situation to ask <em> anyone </em> out right now,” Haruka points out, taking a sip of his soda. “You’re still under surveillance, aren’t you? And I hate to remind you, but you did kind of mess with everyone. They’re still mistrustful of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo is gloomy again. “Even Riku?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah well, Riku is an exception to everything…” Haruka leans against the plastic chair, wrapping his jacket tighter around him to endure the cold spring breeze. “Still, why do you suddenly want to ask Nanase out anyway? This kinda seems unprompted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haruka, don’t you know what day is next week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Haruka checks his phone and sees the dates for next week. “I don’t -” His eyes widen when he realizes the point Ryo is trying to make. “You want to ask Nanase out on Valentine’s Day?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo winces at Haruka’s tone. “Is something wrong with that? I may be under surveillance, but as long as I’m well-behaved, I can pretty much do what I want. What’s wrong with wanting to ask the boy I like on a date on the most beloved day by couples? Haruka, you’re a healthy young boy. You would know the significance of Valentine’s day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never had the time to date,” Haruka says, “I’m also an idol so that would be a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Haruka. You have yet to learn the secret maneuvers of dating in the entertainment world yet! But never mind that yet. I’m so depressed, Haruka. Here I thought I can have a second chance at a proper love life but the object of my affections has too many bodyguards -”</p><p> </p><p>“As he should -” Haruka says dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“ - to the point I can’t even breathe near him.” Ryo abruptly takes Haruka by the hands and gives him a pleading look. “Haruka, you’ll help me, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? With what? If you’re asking me to kidnap someone again, I’m past that -”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Ryo wails, sounding aghast, “Listen, I just want a chance to speak to Riku alone for five minutes. Just to ask that question. I need your help to ensure that happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka visibly hesitates. “I don’t know… Kujou Tenn is a force to be reckoned with. I also have Izumi to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you do this for me, I’ll refill your gacha crystals at the max amount everyday for a month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal - no, wait!” Haruka shakes his head vehemently before slamming the table with his fists. “What are you even talking about? You can’t afford that right now!” He sinks back into his chair. “Ugh, whatever. I’ll help you, Ryo-san.” He peeks at Ryo. “Refill my gacha crystals for two weeks in exchange. Also they're called <em>primogems.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo grins happily. “Yes, yes, primos or something. You have yourself a deal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the record, Haruka is already regretting this. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, he finds himself tailing Riku at the recording studio, waiting for the right moment to approach the boy when he’s alone. Haruka is grateful that ZOOL coincidentally has a schedule at the same venue with IDOLiSH7 today so him being here with Riku isn’t considered odd.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I so nervous, anyway?” he grumbles, “I’ll just approach him normally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Approach who normally?”</p><p> </p><p>If Haruka dies by the hand of Kujou Tenn through a heart attack, Tsukumo Ryo will be the first person Haruka’s spirit will haunt.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka nearly leaps out from his skin before he turns around, his eyes widening until they are as big as saucers. Kujou Tenn stares at him with an unimpressed look, one of his eyebrows delicately raised into an arch.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san!” Haruka stammers, “You <em> startled </em>me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Tenn says, sounding not sorry at all. “Who were you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh - um.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit, </em>Haruka can’t let Tenn know he’s trying to invite Riku to meet Ryo. But then again, Haruka talking to Riku isn’t all that strange - they’re fellow idols, after all. Ugh but Tenn and his stupid brother complex means he will definitely follow Haruka if Haruka approaches Riku and Haruka would not be able to hide a secret then and -</p><p> </p><p>Tenn waves a hand in front of Haruka’s face. “Are you still home, Isumi Haruka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guh!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very unflattering sound you just made,” Tenn deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“S-shut up!” Haruka bristles, “Anyway, I was going to talk to Nanase about something and…” Haruka takes a deep breath. It’s now or never. He points a finger towards Tenn. “You are <em> not </em>to interfere!”</p><p> </p><p>There is a beat of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Are you asking Riku out or something?” Tenn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Haruka shouts before slapping a hand over his mouth. He’s making too much noise. He will definitely draw unnecessary attention now. “Ugh, it’s none of your business, alright? I just...I just can’t have you hearing the conversation. It’s very...<em> personal. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s unconvinced look is the only clue Haruka needs to know that Tenn is not intending to make this easy for Haruka. Well, it’s Haruka’s fault anyway. Him talking to Riku wouldn’t have been a big deal if it weren’t for Haruka’s easily flustered self.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s too late for that now. </p><p> </p><p>When Tenn’s expression slowly morphs into a smirky grin, Haruka feels dread creeping inside his heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ryo-san, if I die here, just so you know, you will never know peace ever again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to buy my silence then,” Tenn says calmly, that smirk never leaving his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know Kujou Tenn accepts bribes,” Haruka returns.</p><p> </p><p>In response, Tenn cups his hands to his mouth and begins to call out a name. “Riku -”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Haruka quickly says, “I’ll buy you a box of donuts the next time we meet, okay?!”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn looks like a pleased fox. Or a pleased cat. A persian cat. Probably named TenTenn or Fluffy or something.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad we understand each other,” Tenn says cheerfully, “Well, whatever it is, I wish you luck, Isumi Haruka. Nanase Haruka has a good ring to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka flushes hard. “I’m not asking him out!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Think of the gacha crystals. Think of the gacha crystals. There is a SS Rarity character coming out at the end of the month and I want to have enough rolls to get him and - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you muttering about, Isumi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eek!” Haruka stumbles against the wall, slamming his hand against the concrete surface in his effort to steady himself. Iori stares back at him impassively, his unimpressed look nearly a carbon copy of Tenn’s. And to think the two rarely get along except when it comes to Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you two make it a habit to jump at people like that?” Haruka complains.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Iori looks mildly confused. “I’m not the one muttering about gacha crystals. What? Did you use all your savings for that mobile game again?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, no I didn’t. Unlike Yotsuba, I have <em> some </em>self-control!” Haruka retorts. He spies from the corner of his eyes that Riku is already leaving. “Look, I’ll talk to you later. I have to catch up with Nanase.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have business with our center?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I’ll tell you later, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Iori, however, clearly isn’t having it. Before Haruka could make his timely escape, Iori grabs the boy by the arm and pulls him back. Haruka yelps in surprise as he stumbles back, barely able to steady himself on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“What was <em> that </em>for?” Haruka protests.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s just a normal conversation, I wouldn’t have cared if you’d like to speak to Nanase-san, but your behavior suggests quite the opposite.” Iori gives him a levelled stare. “Am I wrong to assume that?” </p><p> </p><p>Haruka fights the urge to scream. Ryo really wasn’t kidding when the two are needlessly extremely protective over one red-haired center. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you Nanasecons just cut it out already?” he complains, “I just want a conversation that I don’t need anyone else snooping!”</p><p> </p><p>Iori lets go of Haruka, visibly recoiling at the word. “N-Nanasecon -” he sputters.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Nanasecon. Both you and Kujou-san.” Haruka sticks out his tongue. “Now quit bothering me so I can speak to your damn center!”</p><p> </p><p>He rushes past Iori and makes his way to Riku who is about to leave. Hastening his steps, he reaches out and pulls Riku by the shoulder. Not expecting the sudden force tugging him backwards, now it’s Riku’s turn to let out a surprised yelp before he turns around.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Isumi-san?!” he says, “G-good morning! You have a schedule here, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Convenience store,” Haruka blurts out, “Near this area.” He shoves a hastily written address on a crumpled paper towards Riku. “Go there at 7 p.m.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?” Riku looks at the crumpled paper, reading the address. “Oh, I know this convenience store. They used to sell limited Usamimi Friends snacks that Iori likes so much -”</p><p> </p><p>“Mou, I don’t really care about that right now.” Haruka pinches his nose and breathes out slowly, forcing himself to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you okay, Isumi-san?” Riku asks in concern, “You look really out of breath.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blame your pesky bodyguards for that,” Haruka mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Body...guards?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind that.” Haruka jabs at the piece of paper. “Make sure you go there at 7, alright? It’s when that man’s shift is over and he won’t be able to concentrate on his job if you go too early. And only God knows how much he will need for the money. For rent and stuff… and my gacha crystals,” he adds the last part in a mumble.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Riku looks more and more confused. Haruka couldn’t say he really blames him. </p><p> </p><p>“Who am I meeting?” Riku asks.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka lets out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukumo Ryo-san. Him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on. I understand why I’m here, but why are <em> you </em> guys here?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my brother,” Tenn points out.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s our center,” Iori says simply.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka groans before hastily covering his mouth. He hides further behind the bushes, nearly bumping into Tenn and Iori in the process. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you guys even know Nanase is coming here?” Haruka hisses.</p><p> </p><p>“The first mistake you made is assuming Riku could keep a secret,” Tenn says.</p><p> </p><p>“He told us his intention the moment he left the dorm,” Iori adds.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka fights back the urge to barrel out of the bushes and strangle Riku for blowing the cover despite Haruka <em> explicitly </em>telling him not to. Instead, he just sinks in defeat behind the bushes, joining the Nanasecons watching Riku lingering by the entrance of the convenience store.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you two going to stop him from meeting Ryo-san?” Haruka asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to hear what that man has to say first,” Iori answers, “The moment he says one wrong thing, we will show him no mercy.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the only time I’ll ever be in agreement with Izumi Iori,” Tenn chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get arrested if you physically harm him, you know,” Haruka says dryly, “At the very least, your reputation will be ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have Rokuya-san as our lawyer. It’ll be fine,” Iori answers calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka decides he does not have enough braincells to really decipher what Iori just said. He doesn’t have the time anyway, because at that moment, Ryo comes out from the convenience store, his face immediately lighting up when he sees Riku by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka sends a silent prayer to Ryo to survive his upcoming ordeal because the moment Ryo reaches for Riku’s hand, he could already feel Tenn and Iori tensing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” Ryo says, “I...I have something important I really want to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Ryo-san?” Riku asks, his eyes wide and adorable. Haruka slowly steps back when he feels the anger slowly seeping through Tenn and Iori’s bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo grins like a fool in love at Riku. “Riku, I’d like to ask...if you’d like to go out with me. For Valentine’s Day.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku blinks. “As friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka could see the red death flag waving over Ryo’s head when Ryo reaches out to caress Riku’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“As lovers, Riku,” Ryo says, “I’m in love with -”</p><p> </p><p><em>“NO. YOU’RE NOT!”</em> Iori and Tenn scream at the same time as they emerge from the bushes, their eyes blazing with fury. </p><p> </p><p>Ryo looks at them like a deer caught in headlines, his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. In any other situation, Haruka would have thought it was hilarious. Now, he could only stand by the sidelines with a confused Riku, holding back his winces as Iori holds Ryo in a firm grip while Tenn gives Ryo a verbal lashing of a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the words Haruka heard Tenn say is enough to make Haruka grateful that those words were not directed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ryo-san,” he says, “I brought Nanase to you as promised, though! What happens after that isn’t my fault!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo would have heard him, if he wasn’t too busy getting traumatized by the severity of Tenn’s and Iori’s combined insults.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Hey, do I still get those primogems refills?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>No.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Boo &gt;:( </em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haru is rolling for Xiao in Genshin, guys, pls pray for him :"((</p><p> </p><p>also ryo working in a conbini is an inside joke from a skit during the 5th anni event ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>